


Not What You'd Expect Book 1: The First Year

by CrumbMuffins



Series: Not What You'd Expect [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First story on ao3, Gay Characters, Harry Potter but later, Hogwarts Life, Lots o fun (Hopefully), Magic, Multi, OC characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrumbMuffins/pseuds/CrumbMuffins
Summary: Lucian and Elidia are best friends from the small town of Bell's Summit.  Growing up on the tales of Harry Potter and all the other heroes from the Battle of Hogwarts has made it their dream to go to the infamous school.  However, the fun and excitement of magic are not all that it seems when quickly, new friends and old must band together to fight whatever lurks around the corner.Welcome to Book 1 of Not What You'd Expect





	Not What You'd Expect Book 1: The First Year

_Knock knock knock_. The sun was peeking in through the cotton white curtains hanging in front of the window, shining the light of the early morning into a calm bedroom where a blob lay hidden under piles of fluffy blankets and stuffed animals. Well, mostly stuffed animals. There was one chubby squirrel in the mix. Clothes were in scattered piles around the room forgotten from the crazed packing of last night. _Knock. Knock. Knock_. The blob began to stir under the blankets as once more the knocking disturbed the peace of the morning.

“Luca if you don’t get up _now_ we’ll miss our ticket out of this place!” Though the words from the insistent voice on the other side of the door were harsh, they were true. The blob decided they didn’t want to listen to knocking anymore and got up stretching her arms up to the ceiling with a small yawn. Not hearing what the voice said Luca got up and groggily stumbled to the door leaving the squirrel in the mess of blankets. “So the bear wakes from hibernation!”, cheered a girl with a wavy black ponytail.

“I’m not a bear.” Luca groaned, her unruly strawberry hair making it look otherwise. She immediately fell over and started to fall asleep on her friend's shoulder. Her messy hair muffling the beginnings of a snore. While Elidia didn't want to disturb Lucian when she looked so peaceful she knew that they were already running late.

“Hey get up we need to get going or else we’ll miss the train!”

“But Eli!”

Elidia was fed up with Lucian. “Hey, you’re the one who wanted to go here so bad. Are you even packed?”

And at that moment, Lucian realized she had messed up.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE!” Lucian immediately rushed into her room and changed out of her pajamas into a baggy gray sweater and purple leggings while also trying to brush out her mess of maroon hair.

Elidia was running around the room trying to shove all the necessary items into Lucian’s bag. “Why didn’t you pack already?” she yelled rushing Lucian and a confused squirrel out the door and towards the car with Elidia’s mom waiting to get going.

"I'm sorry!  I was too excited to pack.  I kept on reading forums instead of packing."

"You're hopeless."

The stress of rushing out the door was quickly forgotten as soon as they were on the road to King’s Cross Station. “Eli we’re going to Hogwarts!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to check out my first story! I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I already have the second chapter in the works and it will be longer so you don't need to worry. Can you guess what houses Luca and Eli are in?
> 
> -Kat aka CrumbMuffins


End file.
